


just a glass cup

by bbyshua



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: Wooseok didn't know how important the glass cup was towards Seungwoo





	just a glass cup

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship.  
The end.  
I just needed to write another story because I felt like I need to post more stories!

He shouldn’t stare.  
But he ended up staring at the tattoos that embraced the older’s shoulders and arm. He looks around and tries to distract himself, but it wasn’t helping that the fact that Seungwoo was sitting right in front of him.  
He got in trouble for breaking a glass cup from the older because he was messing around the maknae of the group. 

“Wooseok.” 

Wooseok tries to avoid the older’s eyes but it wasn’t working. 

The other members were all staring at them quietly as the two rarely had a bad fight. 

Seungwoo crossed his arms and firmly stated the younger’s name once more, “Kim Wooseok.” 

Well, his full name was revealed and this showed how upset Seungwoo was. 

Wooseok replied with a small voice, “Yes?” 

“Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t mean to. I really didn’t mean to.” 

“You know much that glass cup means to me.” 

“Yes… I know I shouldn’t have touched it.” 

“Then why did you??” 

Yohan tried to dismiss the other members from listening furthermore as the conversation was getting more interesting. Wooseok stammered quietly, “I really...just was planning to drink something, and there were no clean dishes.” 

Yohan managed to get everyone into their room, as he himself walked away from the argument. Now it was really just the two of them, sitting in the dining room alone. But Seungwoo didn’t want to interact even more as he got up and left the table without further comments. He walked to his own room and closed the door loudly. 

Wooseok bit his lip quietly and stared at his feet as he knew he shouldn’t have touched the glass. But what was so special about that glass cup? Seungwoo got so overworked with the cup whenever someone touched it. And now, he knew that Seungwoo wasn’t planning on talking to the other. He made his way towards his shared room with Dongpyo, burying himself into his blankets as he wasn’t in the mood to interact with anyone either. 

A few days passed  
The silence was still there.  
No one wanted to question it as Seungyeon kept trying to bring the two together, but it wasn’t working. Seungwoo was never around in the same room as Wooseok, and he was avoiding the younger at all times. 

Wooseok found this very annoying as he decided to leave the dorms for a few hours without telling anyone. He walked along the streets with his head covered under a large cap, and he tried to calm himself with the situation that was taking place. He was ignoring everyone’s text messages and calls, and he found himself at a park. 

He sat down at the same bench where Seungwoo and he would often sit together when they were bored. He stared at his shoes without a thought, until he saw a familiar pair of shoes stop right in front of him. His eyes followed from the shoes to the legs and revealed the handsome, and upset Seungwoo.

He himself had a cap on to cover his head, and they both stared at each other without another word. 

Wooseok got up to leave but Seungwoo stopped him from doing so, as he finally spoke up, “I got mad because that cup was something special to me.” 

Wooseok exploded without even thinking about his next actions, “Why? Why is that cup so damn important to you?” 

His eyes were full of anger, and he felt his insides turning angrily. Seungwoo turned his head to look at the other with a sad smile, “Because it was when I first confessed to you of how I felt towards you. And how we first started dating.” 

Wooseok was at a complete loss of words, as they both just stared at each other. He turned his head away first to stop the tears brewing up in his eyes, “Why? Why do you have that memory still?” 

“Because it was the one thing I helped me carry through the tough times. It reminded me of us when we were dating. Even if it was for a small amount of time, and you pushed me away….it still played a role in keeping myself together.” 

Wooseok felt like he was sinking into the floor as he spat out, “Why do you have feelings for a damn glass cup that doesn’t even matter anymore?” 

“Because I still like you. And I still want to be with you.” 

Seungwoo confessed quietly as he stared up at the sky with the words being given towards the sky, as if it was going to help him. Wooseok’s eyes started to water once more as he wiped his eyes with his palms. “We broke up in order to focus on our work. It was barely even 3 months that we were together.” 

“And that is what I regret out of everything.” 

“I don’t. I’m happy without you.” 

Wooseok lied through his lips, and he kept his face away from the other. But soon, the taller male walked towards the smaller, and he forced Wooseok to look up at him by cradling his hands to cup his cheeks. Wooseok missed this warmness for the few weeks that they were separated, but he wanted to keep strong. He tried to pull away but Seungwoo wouldn’t let him and he replied, “Tell me.” 

“Tell you what? Let me go.” 

“Tell that to me again right in front of my face.” 

Wooseok couldn’t. He knew that Seungwoo was testing him. And it was working. Wooseok couldn’t manage to say anything as Seungwoo closed the gap almost immediately as he muttered, “I knew it.” 

He kissed Wooseok softly to melt the coldness around his heart. Wooseok never stopped liking him. And he will never stop. 

He fell right into the trap and tiptoed to match the other’s height and kissed back gently. The kiss turned into a heated mess, but it was something that they both expected. Each time they both looked at each other and were at a social event, they couldn’t bear to keep their jealousy in control. Wooseok found it annoying whenever Dongpyo would cling towards Seungwoo; Seungwoo felt angrier whenever he saw Seungyeon hugging Wooseok every day as a good morning sign. 

They kissed without stopping; their breaths intermingled and the cold atmosphere was disappearing. Their hearts were burning with desire as Wooseok held onto Seungwoo dearly as their heads were both tilted to be molded perfectly. 

Seungwoo broke the kiss first, as he slowly pulled away. But only to the point of where Seungwoo’s lips were barely an inch away from Wooseok’s. “Be mine again. I miss you. We can build a future together and not separately.” 

Wooseok accepted almost immediately as he tugged the older close again to answer his confession gladly by confirming their relationship once more by kissing the other hungrily.


End file.
